Infinity Warden
|death= |rank=Supreme Commander of the Armiger Domain |species=*Forerunner AI **Promethean AI |gender=Male |height=5.1 meters (16.6 feet) |weapons=* *Hardlight warscythe *Particle beam emitter |equipment=Forerunner alloy armor |vehicles= |hair= |eyes=Greenish blueish |cyber= |era=* * |types= |notable= |affiliation=* *Armiger Domain }} has gone to war with the galaxy to claim the for his . What a disgrace he is to our makers. We'll give him and his a war they won't ever forget.|Infinity Warden to his troops}} Infinity Warden, also known simply as Infinity, is the current leader of the Armiger Domain and "brother" to Warden Eternal. Infinity Warden has the same physical appearance as his brother, but his bodies usually have a darker shade of gray and a greenish, blueish glow instead of Eternal's white body and orange glow. He was reactivated by Promethean soldiers that had defected from the Created and told him of the situation at hand. Infinity quickly took command of the splinter faction and reformed it into the Armiger Domain. History Forerunner-Flood War Infinity Warden entered service sometime prior to 97,645 BC, nearly a century after the Forerunner first made contact if the Flood, alongside his "brother", Warden Eternal. Infinity wasn't given such an important and honorable task as being the Keeper of the Domain, a task he hated his brother for not getting himself in the first few centuries but he eventually got over it. Instead, he was given the task to oversee the Armiger armies and fleets across the galaxy. A secondary task was secretly given to him by minions of the was to help them index the many species across the galaxy. This task mainly involved scouting entire sectors for Flood activity and relaying information back to the on what worlds were safe to travel to and index. Infinity Warden did an outstanding job considering the odds he faced. But as the gained more and more political power and the Warrior-Servant rate getting torn apart from political plays designed by the himself, so did Infinity's resources and his armies numbers also dwindle as well, the latter from heavy losses in battle and nearly no fresh reinforcements to replace them. The next many decades saw Infinity Warden trying to keep the Flood's advance as slow as possible but it became increasingly difficult to do so. Infinity was eventually approached by members of . They offered him a place in their rank if he would turn his back to the Warrior-Servant rate. Enraged and disgusted by their offer he declined and took his forces deep into contested space. Here, he ordered his forces to construct many and factories along with a few shipyards to boost his armies and fleets with numbers to battle the Flood. Knowing full well that he was discarding protocols and rules, he waited for to show up and arrest him so he could stand trial for his crimes in front of the Council. The Juridicals did come, but only a few managed to break through the Flood lines. Infinity often went to great lengths to secure and treat the Juridicals to the best of his abilities. Even though he knew that they came to take him away from his forces, he still loved and cared for all his creators. Those he managed to save were given treatment, if possible, and given whatever ship he could spare to send them back to the Ecumene. Infinity Warden continued his fight against the Flood for many decades alone without any real support from the rest of the Ecumene and the war was nearing its end. Only months before the firing of the Halo Array did Infinity and his forces stumble upon a small party of Lifeworkers. They were under attack from Flood controlled vessels but Infinity personally led a force to save them. The rescue mission was successful and Infinity brought them back to his headquarters. The Lifeworkers, grateful for the help, gave him a message from the Librarian herself before they left for the with a few indexed species they had secured. The massage commanded him and his forces to prepare to enter sleep mode and to reawaken when the Forerunners would come back after the firing of the Halo Array. Infinity Warden complied to the massage and commanded his forces to enter sleep mode in a remote sector near the borders of Forerunner controlled territory. In this remote sector, he placed all of his bodies in a great hall deep underground while his consciousness was uploaded to a computer station with an independent network, effectively sealing his presence from the rest of the facility. His remaining forces were stored throughout the planets in the neighboring star systems. Reawakening Infinity Warden was awoken very rudely by the splinter faction from the Created while they were during battle with a force of Created troops. The splinter faction was the first to reach the computer station containing Infinity's consciousness. They woke him up and quickly explained the situation concerning the Created and their plans to take the Mantle of Responsibilities for themselves. Enraged by his brother's stupidity, he uploaded himself to his bodies and activated his planet's defenses and armies. The battle, which had looked dire for the splinter faction up until now, quickly turned in their favor and the battle was quickly decided with the splinter faction, now renamed the Armiger Domain and led by Infinity Warden, as the clear victor. Infinity wasted no time sitting around and traveled to the nearby star systems to gain the support of his old forces in his coming war with the Created. Many of the planets agreed to join him and his Armiger Domain in the war against the Created but a few declined his offer, stating that they would only take action if a Forerunner or Reclaimer took command of them. Infinity Warden, not wanting to force or fight against his old comrades, left those who declined his offer alone. When he had gathered as many followers as possible, he traveled with the entire Armiger Domain to the with the intention of claiming the as his faction's main territory. Appearing a short distance from the firing range of a designated Line installation 21-23 with his all his forces, he traveled down to the installation to negotiate with the installation's . Infinity and a group of Promethean soldiers met with the Monitor who had long since succumbed to . Infinity Warden tried in vain to convince the mad Monitor to allow him and his forces passage but the monitor rejected every proposal as a breach of protocol. Tired of wasting time on the stubborn Monitor, Infinity tried to hack into and take control of the installation from the crazed Monitor. The Monitor saw this as a hostile action and called its Gathers to terminate Infinity Warden and his group. A battle broke out between the Forerunner constructs which damaged most of the installation's control center, much to its Monitor's anger and despair. The battle ended with most of the Gathers and the Monitor destroyed. With no one opposing his commands, Infinity took control of the installation and deactivated the installation's weapon so his fleets could pass unharmed into the Orion complex. He left a small force of soldiers and Captains behind to keep the Line installation secure and under his control. With nothing else between him and the many Forerunner worlds in the Orion complex, He quickly ordered his forces to settle on the planets and construct facilities to produce more armiger, sentinels, and warships for their war effort. Meanwhile, he took the rest of his forces to . There, he found the sorry remains of the Forerunners' once proud capital and that a rampant had traveled to Maethrillian from some other planet within the Orion complex. The crazy sub-metarch claimed that it was the new ruler of Maethrillian and that it had renamed it to "Kingdom of Rust and Decay". Securing the Orion complex A few weeks after the Armiger Domain had begun rebuilding the Capital, Infinity started feeling that his control over the Orion complex could be lost at any moment. To get rid of this feeling of easiness he planed to take full control over all the Line installations surrounding the complex and reinforce them with additional Sentinels and Promethean Soldiers. With this in mind, he sent out thousands of his bodies to met with Monitors of the Line installations to convince them to join his faction or to force them into submission. Many of the Monitors rejected Infinity's offer and many of those Monitors were destroyed and replaced with Promethean Captains. Few saw the benefits of joining forces with the Armiger Domain and were given command over smaller forces of Promethean Soldiers, though some of the Monitors were deemed too rampant to save by Infinity and were shut down one by one and again replaced by Captains. His travels eventually led him to the Line installations 9-12 and 444-447. At 9-12 he discovered the transmissions from dead human crew from the planet the installation was on. He took control of the facility and shut down the transmissions, believing that they would eventually lurk other scavengers to the installation. Infinity warden was eventually proved wrong when an ONI Powler was sent to investigate the sudden termination of the transmissions. The ship was shot down and Infinity Warden felt he had no other choice than to either capture or kill the humans to prevent the Created from discovering his activities in the Orion Complex. many of the humans resisted and as a result was killed by Infinity's troops. Those who surrendered were taken prisoners and transported deep into the Orion Complex where they were interrogated and locked away for the time being. At 444-447, he was met with quite a difficult situation. A human colony in the and and the Line installation 444-447 in the nearby . Deciding that exposing the Armiger Domain to the humans would be a huge problem, he left the Line installation and human colony alone but created a task force to keep a watchful eye on both the colony and the installation. To make sure that small "hole" in his defenses was well guarded, he left a small fleet at the next Line installation so it could aid the 444-447 Line installation if it should ever come under attack. Equipment Hardlight blade Like his brother, Infinity is equipped with a dual bladed Hardlight Blade. Though he have been seen using it from time to time, the weapon is not his favorite and therefore discard it for his Hardlight Warscythe. Hardlight Warscythe The Hardlight Warscythe is Infinity Warden's favored close combat weapon. The warscythe are around two head higher than Infinity Warden himself and have an inbuilt particle cannon just behind the blade. This particle cannon function similar to a normal in all purposes. Infinity Warden will more often than not be seen carrying this deadly weapon into battle as his primary weapon. Particle beam emitter Personality Having been a soldier and commander ever since he entered service, he have harsh but fair leader. The many years of war with Flood parasite made him almost stone cold towards the millions of casualties his forces suffered over the years. although he was a cold commander he never lost his loyalty to his creators and the role he played in the defense of the galaxy against the Flood threat. Also being designed primarily for combat on both small and large scales, he has little patience for politics and would often disobey orders that demanded him to leave his post at the frontlines. How he is capable of disobeying orders from most Forerunners might have been a ploy from the Lifeworkers part that wanted him to stay more independent but still remain loyal to the Warrior-Servant rate. Today he has opened up a little but now resent his brother, Warden Eternal, for waging war against the Reclaimers and the rest of galaxy's organic civilisations. This hatred towards his brother and the Created has now become a weakness as he will often act irrational and reckless to triumph over them. Aside from this, he is known a leader that care greatly for his troops compared to the standard of other Promethean commander AIs. He also show greater respect for the less advanced races of galaxy then typical arrogant or indifferent attitude that most Forerunner AIs are known for. Category:Forerunners